User talk:Piplupower
This Page was last cleared at 7:52 AM Central time. You need to remake the ETC guild page some guy wrote A NOOB GUILD! JOIN PEACE KEEPERS! I blocked the user but I don't know what the page looked like before so you've got to remake the page, this is the second person to do this -_- Matthew, nvm I rolled back all pages that got spam Matthew, sorry Sorry about banning the guy, I'll remember next time Matthew, Situation I'm not sure, I have been sick with the flu for a week now so I have not been on much. Has this been happening in the past week? I think that we need to stop them from fighting. Matthew, Get rid of him Hey Pip. Since your pretty much going to see what Shadow Guardian put in his talk page. Well, is there a way for you to delete his account here? He hacked into my old Pirates online account, got us both in trouble, and thinks it was all just a joke. I don't want to get in trouble here, but I know he isn't going to give up. Can you do something about it? Out of Hand This fight is getting out of hand they are now saying they are hacking each other's accounts! I think we need to block the Shadow something guy for a week or 2 and see if he stops, what do you think? Matthew, Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hi! i was just wondering if we could start an administrator category? i'll go ahead and start one but if you decide to cancel it i will delete it for you. Leave me Alone Alright, i'm just going to say it now. I'm tired of people sending me messages saying "please remake the Co. Empire Pages". i quit the Co. empire a long time ago so i dont even wanna bother making an article about it. I'm not saying i'm not making any changes anymore forever, i'm just saying i'm not going to make any more co. empire pages. I can explain for the block. I can explain my friend. You see, at the time i blocked Matthew, my computer notified me i was being hacked. i was not online that day. But i can tell you that it was not me who blocked him. Please talk to matt and tell him it was a miss understanding. -''Slappy'' Please forgive us Me and Matt had a talk and i told him what happend and he forgives me. as i was saying it was not me who blocked matt, it was a hacker on my computer. Please, make me and matt administrators again. we both promised this would never happen again. -''Slappy'' very sorry I admit i'm quite guilty about what I did =( Idk if I told you but I get angry very fast ( I'm trying to stop that from happening) But, I don't think I should be a admin. Matthew, P.S. Just wanted to know, do u know anything on the Iowa Hawkeyes Football? Cause my new wiki is about the hawks, I just made it today and we have 11 pages Matthew, Hawks Sure I can give u a link, a easier way would be to just look up: Iowa Hawkeyes Football Wikia, for me it is the 4th or 5th thing that pops up on google Until I've worked out getting angry fast no I dont want to be admin Matthew P.s. yeah i'll get rid of that, LOL I didn't even right that my sis did If you get on the other wiki put a message on my chat box in there Like to meet me? Hey, would you like to meet each other on POTCO? if you do, leave me a message saying the time, date, and server. -''Rumpel Stiltskin ... or Slappy'' He is the one I found a person worthy of being the forth admin. His name is Sea Guardian/Zachary. Just a suggestion, if hes not good enough, thats fine. ''Sure Alright, thats fine. But Matthew said yesterday that he was still blocked. could you try to fix that? idk if Matthew is still blocked right now but if he is could you unblock him? -''Rumpel Stiltskin Block The block that was still on today just went away. Kanye West 00:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Idk Idk if you replied, for my wiki, do you want to be admin and do the tech stuff? cause i'm not good at the tech. Kanye West 00:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin Okay, i'll make you tech admin right now Kanye West 00:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) New Fan story permission Hye Pip it's me. I am planning on making a Fan Story called Curse of the Ghost Sword, ''but what happen after my problem with Shadow well, i want your permission first to make it. Great Sea Guardian would be a wonderful Admin. Thinks for asking for my opinion. -''Rumpel Stiltskin Wait Wait, If Sea becomes an Admin, will he take my place as lead admin or be like Admin of something else? -''Rumpel Stiltskin'' Alright Alright, thanks for telling me. BTW, would you like to be an ally with Rumpel's Army? -Rumpel Stiltskin I accept Hey Pip. i read about your admin problem, so i decided to go up for the job. I just need someone to teach me the responsibilities and duties as an admin. But i accept the job. No Problemo No Problemo Pip, You take your time and i just wait, and when you finish deciding, Just let me know that i'm an admin Leaving Hey, I'm gonna leave both Potco Wiki and the players wiki because i have quit Potco Kanye West 16:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Re: Why? I quit Potco cause I got bored of it Kanye West 17:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Sad Do you think Matthew is really leaving? his other player already joined my guild and i was so excited now he's leaving? we need to make him happy somehow because me and Matthew are really good friends even on the game -''RumpelStiltskin'' Become a trillionaire! Hi! its Rumpelstiltskin! and you could become a TRILLIONAIRE! Visit RumpelDeals.com now to become rich! But hurry! this is a limited time offier! thats Rumpeldeals.com! Please Could you please talk to Eliza Creststeel on Potco wiki and tell her that i want the Invite Code for her Guild, Elite Thievery Co.? I got baned from that wiki and i can't talk to anyone so i'm asking you to talk to her. -''Rumpel'' Clear Is there a way to clear a talk page? Kanye West 22:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) -_- Are you serious? Oh, why doesn't anyone trust me? Listen Piplupower. i wanted to apologies to Eliza by joining her guild. thars why i need the invite code. This whole fight started because of a Cutlass i claimed to see and no one believed me. So please, i would be honored if you could get the Elite Thievery Co. invite code. - Slappy Thank you Thank you Pipluupower.